<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>LUST 9 by Joy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510481">LUST 9</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy'>Joy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LUST [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stargate SG-1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, M/M, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 04:00:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510481</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy/pseuds/Joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the odd BDSM trip time. Enter at your own risk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Jackson/Jack O'Neill, Daniel Jackson/Jason Coburn(OC), Daniel Jackson/Others, Jack O'Neill/Jason Coburn, Jack O'Neill/Others</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>LUST [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>LUST 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NOTE 1: This is an OLD series, first written in 2005, then rewritten in 2014.  It hasn’t been online for a few years because I took it down for an edit and forgot about it.</p><p>NOTE 2: This series is basically a PWP: Porn With Plot. It is Not exclusively J/D until the very end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="entry-content clearfix">
  <h1>Nine:  Jumping Off Cliffs</h1>
  <p> </p>
  <p>On the way to the door, Daniel stopped and turned around to face his lovers.  There were questions he had and he felt it necessary to ask now, not later.  “Listen, before we, uh, head down …”</p>
  <p>Jack lifted his brows, thinking Daniel was changing his mind.  “This can always wait, Daniel.”</p>
  <p>Daniel shook his head.  “No.  I want to give him what I promised.”</p>
  <p>“Okay, if it’s not that, then what’s on your mind?” Jason asked.</p>
  <p>Daniel frowned in concentration, formulating the words in his head so he didn’t start “running off at the mouth,” which tended to annoy Jack and amuse Jason.  This really wasn’t a time to do something that would only end up putting him in the wrong mood.  On the other hand, he could play it safe and say nothing, but he didn’t much like that choice either.  With a deep breath, he said,  “Given what we’ve just told each other at lunch, I was wondering what you expect from me now, especially about Dylan?  Or anyone else I might want to be with?”  They stared at him as if Daniel had just grown two heads.</p>
  <p>“No expectations, no restrictions,” Jack said with a frown.  “You should know that.  Where’s this coming from?”</p>
  <p>Daniel was confused, even as Jason nodded agreement.  “But you two were jealous earlier.”</p>
  <p>“Yeah, but so what?” Jack shrugged.  “I can’t expect you to just suddenly give up seeing other people just because we said we loved each other.”</p>
  <p>“Ditto,” Jason replied, leaning in to steal a brief kiss but Daniel quickly looped an arm around his neck to kiss him longer.  Jason smiled and kissed him again.  “Besides, we both knew that your little show with those handsome Italians was payback for our crappy behavior.”</p>
  <p>Daniel made a face as he let him go.  He should’ve known they’d seen through him.  There really was no getting around these two very shrewd men.  “Yeah, well, I shouldn’t have done that.”</p>
  <p>“Horseshit,” Jack grinned as he pulled Daniel over and kissed him.  “How do you know we weren’t getting off on watching you?”</p>
  <p>Daniel coughed in surprise.  “Speaking of watching … are you sure you want to–“</p>
  <p>Jack cut him off with another kiss.  “Yes, now let’s get going.”</p>
  <p>“Before Dominic gets too far along,” Jason added.</p>
  <p>Daniel’s eyes widened.  “I thought you’d never watched them?”</p>
  <p>Jason cleared his throat.  “I haven’t.  Dylan described it once.”</p>
  <p>That brought Daniel back to his thoughts in the shower:  what were their fantasies?  It was the one thing he hadn’t resolved and it still prickled with resentment.  He didn’t move when they started for the door, thinking that he may as well get this out now.  He didn’t need to know all the details.  He just needed to give them something to think about.</p>
  <p>“What?” Jack asked, carefully eyeing him.  “Second thoughts?”</p>
  <p>Daniel shook his head as he walked over and stopped a few feet away.  “No.  It’s something else and Jason reminded me of something else that’s been bothering me.”</p>
  <p>“I did?” Jason asked, trading glances with Jack.  “What?”</p>
  <p>Daniel cleared his throat and took a deep breath as he looked in Jason’s eyes.  “When Dylan described the scene, were you guys together?”</p>
  <p>Again, Jason glanced at Jack, then swallowed so hard that Daniel could hear it.  “We were,” he said.  “The three of us.”</p>
  <p>Daniel nodded, having suspected that or he wouldn’t have asked for confirmation.  “Which makes me wonder.  That’s his fantasy, the stuff he described.  And you guys helped me out with mine last night.  And … you’re about to see something that I hadn’t, until this moment, ever considered doing.  Maybe it’s another fantasy, I don’t know.  So the question is …”  He paused and looked at them both.  “What are yours?”  When they frowned in puzzlement, he added, “Your fantasies.  We’ve been having this sexual relationship for how long now?  And not once have I ever heard your fantasies.”  He cleared his throat, wishing they’d answer but they just looked embarrassed instead.  “I’m asking because I feel left out,” he admitted finally.</p>
  <p>Those last words seemed to propel them into action because immediately, they looked apologetic and contrite.  And perversely, Daniel was thrilled.</p>
  <p>“Sorry, Daniel,” Jack began, doing some more throat clearing.  “We … I … never said anything because–and this is gonna sound like a cop out but I swear it’s not–you never asked.”</p>
  <p>Daniel blinked at him, then at Jason who was nodding.  He wanted to cuff them upside the head.  “Are you serious?  I have to ask?”</p>
  <p>Jason winced.  “I’m sorry, but we … I mean, Jack and me … we never really talk about them.  We just kinda end up doing them on the spur of the moment.”</p>
  <p>Daniel rolled his eyes.  “For cryin’ out loud.”  That made Jack grin his head off in surprise and Daniel tried not to smile back.  He failed.  With a tone of complete astonishment, he said, “Do you guys realize that that’s one fucked up system of communication?”  When they hemmed and hawed, he added, “Okay, listen.  You guys wanna play that nonsense with each other, that’s not my business, but you can’t do that with me.  I need to know.”  He paused again, then finished with, “Mostly because I’d love to give you what you gave me without hesitation.”</p>
  <p>Jack slowly grinned and said, “Well, you’re giving us one fantasy right now.”</p>
  <p>Daniel frowned.  “How’s that?”</p>
  <p>“Watching.”</p>
  <p>Jason grinned and exchanged a quick look with Jack as he nodded with agreement.  “One of our mutual kinks, you could say.”</p>
  <p>Daniel stared at them, slowly understanding, and a smile spread across his face.  “Voyeurism?”</p>
  <p>Jack nodded, but said nothing else until there was a long pause of silence between the three of them.  Then taking Daniel’s hand, he raised it and kissed the palm.  “Now, what do you say we think on what to give you while we go down and let you share one of our fantasies while you indulge one of your own?”</p>
  <p>“Technically, it’d be Dylan’s,” Daniel said, feeling very warm under his shirt.</p>
  <p>“Daniel,” Jack scolded.</p>
  <p>Grinning, Daniel nodded.  “Thanks.”</p>
  <p>“Let’s go then,” Jack said as he opened the door and gestured them through.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>. . .</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>After leaving the suite, Daniel began to feel anxious.  While his lovers’ presence was buffering, the problem was the image that kept replaying in his head:  holding something in his hand, raising it, and bringing it down across Dylan’s back.  Just the idea made him feel uncomfortable and abruptly, he shook his head, trying to get rid of the negative feelings.</p>
  <p>“What’s the matter?” Jack asked.</p>
  <p>Daniel sighed with annoyance.  “Just trying to get rid of butterflies that have somehow migrated from my stomach to my head.”</p>
  <p>Jason laughed and earned himself a dirty look.  “Sorry, Daniel, but think about that image for a minute.”</p>
  <p>Daniel did, and he couldn’t help but smile.  His smile faded as he followed them around the back of the main staircase.  A door opened to another set of stairs which spiraled down.  They were made of wood, as were the walls, with bands of beaten brass accenting the handrails.  Electric torches hung in sconces, and brass accented the edges and bottom points.  All of it served to give a medieval feel and unfortunately, all that did was add to Daniel’s apprehension.  However, something happened by the time he descended the stairs.  His apprehension seemed to transform from his hitting Dylan to hitting him correctly.</p>
  <p>It had to be the well-circulated air, Daniel thought, because it was much cooler down here.  It helped calm his nerves, for which he was extremely grateful.  The stairs opened into a black-carpeted foyer.  The walls and ceiling were the same as the stairs, all wooden slats and pounded brass, though the ceiling was high with exposed beams.  On his right were two black leather couches and a glass coffee table.  On his left sat a machine that dispensed bottles of water and Gatorade, and next to it was a reception desk.  The seat behind it was empty and a free-standing sign was placed in front of the desk.  In black and white, it ordered the visitor to “Please Wait To Be Seen.”</p>
  <p>Twenty feet past the reception desk, a windowless hallway led straight ahead and right, and at the beginning of that hallway, there was only one door on the right-hand side.</p>
  <p>Jack threw Daniel a grin.  “I’m expecting the Wicked Witch of the West to come in with her trained monkeys.”</p>
  <p>Daniel snorted.  “You and your Oz references.”</p>
  <p>At that point, the hallway door opened and all three of them held their breath, as if Jack’s comment were about to come true.  Instead, out walked a twenty-something young man wearing a pair of black shorts and a collar.  On his feet were plain canvas tennis shoes.  Upon seeing them, he smiled.  “I’m sorry to keep you waiting.  I’m Luke, the Master’s receptionist.”  He looked down at his appointment book, then up at the three men.  A confused look was on his face.  “I don’t see an appointment and the current session is closed for viewing.”</p>
  <p>Daniel cleared his throat.  “I’m looking for Dylan McKenzie.  If he’s here, I’d like to speak with Dominic?”</p>
  <p>The receptionist almost glowered at him.  “The master is just about to start his session and doesn’t like to be disturbed.”</p>
  <p>Daniel decided to take advantage of the moment and see if Dylan’s comments about his being a natural dominant were on the money.  He walked around Jack and Jason so that he was closest between Luke and the hallway door.  In a calm but firm tone, he asked, “Please tell your Master that Daniel needs to see him.”</p>
  <p>Luke pressed his lips together and excused himself, returning to the hallway door and disappearing beyond it.</p>
  <p>“Way to take charge there, Daniel,” Jack said with a proud grin.</p>
  <p>“You can tie me up anytime,” Jason teased.</p>
  <p>“I can tie you up anyway,” Daniel smirked back.</p>
  <p>A few seconds later, the door opened and Dominic exited, followed by Luke.  The Master was wearing black leather trousers, boots, and a silk muscle shirt.  “Ah, I see,” he said, smiling at his visitors, particularly Daniel.  Coming forward, he took his hand.  “First, tell me how it went last night?”</p>
  <p>Daniel smiled secretively at him.  “It surpassed my expectations.  You were … wonderful.”</p>
  <p>Dominic smiled and looked at Jack and Jason, offering his hand.  “And your opinions?”</p>
  <p>Jack cleared his throat.  “Ditto.”</p>
  <p>Jason could only nod.</p>
  <p>“Good, good.”  Turning to Daniel, he asked, “You’re looking for Dylan?”  Daniel nodded.  “He’s here, and in a rather strange mood.  What has happened today?  He wouldn’t say.”</p>
  <p>“I think he felt left out and a bit jealous,” Daniel cringed.  “I sat down with Dylan, Jack, and Jason for lunch,” he began, then pointed at Jack and Jason.  “Then the three of us started to argue about something that was said in the suite.  Dylan suddenly decided to leave us alone to talk, or at least, that’s what I thought he was doing when he left.”</p>
  <p>“I see,” Dominic said.  “That explains a lot.  But I must tell you that though he hasn’t told me what exactly brought him here, I can tell you it had nothing whatsoever with not wanting to get caught in your argument.”</p>
  <p>Daniel sighed. “I figured.  I need to apologize to him.”</p>
  <p>Dominic lifted his chin.  “I don’t advise interrupting his scene.”</p>
  <p>“No,” Daniel said, eyes wide.  “I wouldn’t dare.  No, I’m here to …”  He suddenly choked, not sure what he should say.</p>
  <p>Jason snorted with disgust.  “Christ, Daniel, if you can’t say it, you can’t do it.  Master, yesterday Daniel offered to tie Dylan up and whip him.  In return, Daniel wanted Dylan to top.  Since Dylan has already done his part …”</p>
  <p>Dominic held up a hand to indicate he understood and gave Jack and Jason a curious look.  “And you’re here to …?”</p>
  <p>“Watch,” Jack said, clearing his throat.</p>
  <p>Dominic pursed his lips again, thinking it over.  “Normally, Dylan doesn’t like people watching so his scenes are private.  But that applies only to strangers and he has mentioned to me before how hot it would be for you to watch.”  He turned to Luke and gestured at Jack and Jason.  “Take them to Viewing Room 1.”</p>
  <p>“Yes, Master.”  Luke retrieved a key and indicated that they follow.</p>
  <p>Daniel was speechless as he watched them walk down the hall and disappear to the right, probably into another hallway.  Returning his attention to Dominic, he sighed.  “I need to tell you that I won’t use a whip.  I’ve had … well, bad experiences on the wrong end of one and that’s all I’ll go into.”</p>
  <p>Dominic lifted his chin again, considering Daniel for a moment.  Done, he put his hand on Daniel’s elbow and directed him toward the hallway door.  They entered a small room like a control booth that was fully windowed on the right side.  That right side gave view to a vast room before it, decorated with dozens of Persian carpets that covered a variegated gray marble floor.  Different devices lined the walls and chains hung in loops from beams in the ceiling.  Most weren’t attached to any of the devices but one set of chains was definitely attached to something else:  Dylan.  He stood naked in the center of the room facing away from the booth.  His arms were suspended above him with his wrists cuffed to the chains attached to a crossbeam.</p>
  <p>Daniel swallowed and noticed that there weren’t any red marks on him, nor was there any sweat.  He looked over his shoulder at Dominic, who had been watching him.  “You haven’t started yet?”</p>
  <p>Dominic’s eyes sparkled with interest.  “No.  I have only one question for you.  What do you want to accomplish here?”</p>
  <p>“Don’t you think you should first ask him if it’s okay for me to be here right now?”</p>
  <p>Dominic grinned wickedly.  “You would not be here if you did not already have your answer.  But to ease your mind, I already know that he will love having you here.  Now answer the question.”</p>
  <p>Daniel stared out at the nude, restrained figure of his lover.  “I want to give back what he gives me.  I want to see what it’s like for him here.  I want …”  He turned and looked at Dominic.  “When I’ve restrained him in bed, it’s always been easy.  I know what to expect.  I don’t know what to expect here, except perhaps that he’d be pleased, and I don’t want to mess this up.”</p>
  <p>“You won’t,” Dominic smiled.  He pointed to a walled rack on Dylan’s left.  “You see the black toy with the long handle and many tails?”</p>
  <p>Daniel nodded.  “Flogger?”</p>
  <p>“Yes.  That is what you will use.  Satisfactory?”</p>
  <p>Daniel nodded, then was taken a little by surprise as Dominic walked around him, eyeing him up and down, before he walked to a long, low dresser that sat to their left.  “First, you will need the right thing to wear.”</p>
  <p>Daniel gulped and his cheeks felt hot again.  “Right.”</p>
  <p>“Second,” Dominic continued as he looked through one drawer, “I will guide your hand.  I’ll let you take over after a certain number of strokes, that number depending on your learning curve.  The flogger is safe for a beginner but still delivers a sting after several hits that Dylan will enjoy.  You can’t go wrong as long as I’m there to guide you.”</p>
  <p>Dominic pulled out two items of clothing.  One was an interesting set of leather underwear that looked part athletic supporter and part leather thong.  The other item was a pair of crotchless black leather chaps.  Dominic held them both up against Daniel’s body, and with a nod, handed them both over.  “Remove your clothes, then put on the thong first, then the chaps.”</p>
  <p>“Here?” Daniel asked, mostly for clarification in case Dominic wanted him to dress elsewhere.</p>
  <p>“Here,” Dominic grinned.</p>
  <p>Daniel handed Dominic the leather clothes so he could strip.  He felt a bit self-conscious at first, but it only had to do with where he was, not his nudity.  Taking the thong, he eyed it dubiously as he slipped it on.  The front had a tiny buckle above the cup and he lifted a brow when he realized that the buckle was decoration.  Examining it more closely, Daniel found that behind the buckle were snaps that held the cup onto the waistband and that the same was true for the back.  The crotch was removable.  He swallowed, and when he looked up into Dominic’s eyes, he found the man smiling.</p>
  <p>“Interesting underwear,” Daniel said, wishing he would stop blushing.</p>
  <p>“We in the BDSM lifestyle are a creative bunch,” Dominic said as he handed Daniel the chaps.  He supervised as Daniel put them on, making sure they fit comfortably.  When Daniel ran a hand over his mostly bare ass, Dominic grinned.  “Trust me, you’ll need the ventilation.”</p>
  <p>“I think I’d need it anyway, given the leather,” Daniel smirked back.  Looking down at his bare feet, he asked, “Boots?  Shoes?”</p>
  <p>“If you want to do this again, we can have them made for you.  But for right now, you will have to go barefoot.”  He paused, then added with a sly grin, “Besides, you’ve noticed how he feels about bare feet and trousers?”</p>
  <p>Daniel gave him a grin of acknowledgement.  “Yeah, he does like that.”</p>
  <p>Dominic looked Daniel over, then grimaced.  “Dammit, I forgot.”  He went to a small drawer and returned with a silver cockring.  “Sorry about this.  Unsnap and put this on.”</p>
  <p>Daniel blinked at him, surprised.  “I don’t think I’ll need this.”</p>
  <p>Dominic shook his head with a teasing grin.  “Did you think you would just flog him and leave him unfinished, like that man in your dream?”</p>
  <p>Again, Daniel’s cheeks flushed hot, but this time with increasing arousal.  He put on the cockring and Dominic gave him a critical onceover before he nodded with satisfaction.</p>
  <p>“Anything else I need?” Daniel asked.</p>
  <p>Dominic pursed his lips.  “Yes.  You need something sexy, arousing, and stylish,” he said, then bent over and looked through another drawer.</p>
  <p>“What I’m wearing doesn’t qualify?” Daniel smirked, looking down at himself.</p>
  <p>“Partly,” Dominic replied, searching another drawer.</p>
  <p>Daniel looked himself over again, then palmed his crotch.  He was completely flaccid and it bothered him.  He sighed heavily and Dominic looked over his shoulder.</p>
  <p>“What’s the matter?”</p>
  <p>“I’m not hard.  At all.”</p>
  <p>Dominic stood up and turned around, holding more leather items.  With a slow smile, he said, “Trust me.  You’ll get hard.”</p>
  <p>Daniel sighed, not thrilled with his feelings.  “Right at this moment, I’m so nervous I don’t know that I’ll be able to do any of this correctly.”</p>
  <p>Dominic tucked one of two black leather objects under an armpit, then took one of Daniel’s hands and wrapped a gauntlet around his forearm and snapped it closed.  He reached up and palmed Daniel’s cheek and Daniel felt another blush coming on and tried in vain to squash it.</p>
  <p>“I will tell you a secret,” Dominic said in private tone.  “My first time as a Master, I was also very nervous.”</p>
  <p>Daniel grinned.  “I guess everyone starts out that way, but I can’t see you being nervous.”</p>
  <p>“I was, though.  My stomach was in knots.”  As he snapped on the other gauntlet, he added, “But trust me when I say, once we go in there and you get going, you’ll lose that nervousness and get off on his reactions.  If you’re not hard in five minutes …”</p>
  <p>Daniel raised a brow, sensing a dare coming on.  “What?”</p>
  <p>“I will get you hard.”  He licked his upper lip, making it obvious what he meant.</p>
  <p>Daniel felt his dick twitch.  “I think that promise is enough to get me hard.”</p>
  <p>Dominic’s smile was gentle but denoted something altogether different behind it.  “Pity.”  With that, he took the last item from under his arm and held it up.  It was a black leather bar vest with sides that were loosely “stitched” together by two-inch links of chain.  “Last thing to wear.”</p>
  <p>Daniel put it on, and as he did, he felt another flush, but this one was more like the one he felt when was getting ready for foreplay.  “Feels nice.”  He felt a lump on the left side and reached inside, finding a pocket.  There were two condoms there.  He grinned.  “Handy.”</p>
  <p>Dominic gave him a slight smile.  “The one thing you’ll never find here is someone unprepared.”  He looked Daniel over again, then reached up and ran his hands through his hair, making it slightly unkempt.  “Better.  Now …”  He went to a small drawer at the top of the dresser and pulled out a vial with an eyedropper inside.  “This is an option.”</p>
  <p>“What is it?” Daniel asked.  Obviously, it was a drug, but what kind?</p>
  <p>“Ecstasy.”</p>
  <p>Daniel stared with wide eyes.  “I’ve read about it but never wanted to try it.  What’s it for exactly?”</p>
  <p>Dominic nodded.  “It’s not for everyone, but if you want to relax, to let go of your nerves and inhibitions, a small drop of this will do it without causing any after-effects.  There’s nothing in the liquid but E.  I don’t buy anything with additional kick.  It’s not needed here.”</p>
  <p>“I thought this stuff only came in pill form,” Daniel said, tempted to try it.</p>
  <p>“I have someone put it in a water base for me.”</p>
  <p>“Oh.  Speaking of water, if I take this, I’ll need some, won’t I?” Daniel then remembered the water machine outside.  “Is that the reason for the machine?”</p>
  <p>“In part.  Mostly, people are thirsty when they play here.”  He then pointed inside the playroom.  “I already have water inside.”</p>
  <p>On a small table a few yards away from Dylan sat a few bottles of water.  And lube.  His gaze was drawn to Dylan and Daniel’s dick twitched again, with more of a result this time.  “Has he taken any?”</p>
  <p>Dominic nodded.  “One drop.  He always does.”</p>
  <p>Daniel swallowed, hard.  “If he’s on it, I’ll match him.”  Dominic gave him a sultry smile as he placed a drop under Daniel’s tongue, then a drop under his own.  Daniel made a face at the bitterness of the drug.</p>
  <p>“Yeah, the taste sucks,” Dominic said as he grabbed a container of Tic Tacs off the dresser top.</p>
  <p>Daniel raised a brow as he accepted the mints.  “Sucks?”</p>
  <p>Dominic winked at him.  “I’ve lived in the U.S. for eighteen years.  Some things about this culture were bound to rub off, don’t you think?”</p>
  <p>Daniel returned the wink.  “Are colloquialisms the only thing you’ve picked up here?”</p>
  <p>“You’ll probably find out if you want to get to know me better.”</p>
  <p>“Sounds like a challenge,” Daniel answered.  “But don’t you think two alphas make for a bit of trouble?”</p>
  <p>“Depends on the alphas,” Dominic answered.  “For instance, you and Jack.”  He winked again, making Daniel smile, then popped a few mints into his own mouth and led him out of the booth and into the playroom.  Daniel had his eyes on Dylan and at the sound of the door opening, his lover perked up.</p>
  <p>“What the hell took you so long?” Dylan asked as they crossed the floor.</p>
  <p>When Dominic reached him, he slapped him hard across the ass.  “Mind your manners.”</p>
  <p>“I apologize, Master, but you left me alone for a long time.”</p>
  <p>Dominic walked around him and reached up to touch his face with one hand while the other moved below to grab his cock.  Dylan gasped as he was stroked roughly.  “I apologize, but there’s been a change of plans.  I have someone new to give you what you need.”  He gave Dylan a dirty smile, then jerked his head at Daniel.</p>
  <p>At that point, Daniel suddenly knew what he wanted to do, what he was supposed to do, and copying Dominic’s attitude would be a start.  His dick twitched even more as he walked slowly around Dylan’s left side and when Dylan saw him, the look on his face brought Daniel to half-mast.</p>
  <p>“Oh god, Daniel,” Dylan breathed.</p>
  <p>Daniel walked up close and brushed his lips lightly against Dylan’s.  “Want me to leave?”</p>
  <p>“Oh hell no.”</p>
  <p>Dominic left them and walked toward the wall display that held the tools of the trade, including the flogger.  While he did that, Daniel walked around Dylan and pressed up against his back.  He had a pretty good idea what to do.  He was helped by what he and Dylan already did in bed, but they were in a playroom, which mean Daniel had to be rougher.  Probably a lot rougher.  He hoped that Dominic would guide him here as well, but hopefully not in such a way that Dylan would see or hear.</p>
  <p>Reaching up with his left hand, Daniel gently threaded his fingers through Dylan’s hair, then pulled his head back with slow force.  Speaking softly in his ear, he asked, “Why did you leave me at lunch?”</p>
  <p>Dylan gasped.  “You needed privacy.”</p>
  <p>Daniel slapped the side of Dylan’s right thigh, hard.  “Try again.”</p>
  <p>To Daniel’s surprise, Dylan said between clenched teeth, “Fuck you.”</p>
  <p>Daniel saw Dominic walking behind him, grinning, and that told Daniel that Dylan himself was directing his play.  Pulling Dylan’s head back harder, he reached around and with three fingers, pinched the inside of Dylan’s thigh.  Dylan grit his teeth as Daniel ordered, “Tell me.”</p>
  <p>“Fuck off.”</p>
  <p>Dominic tapped Daniel on the shoulder, indicating he step back out of earshot.  Once several feet away, he stepped up behind Daniel and placed the flogger’s long handle in his right hand.  He then guided his arm in an arced motion.  “Strike on the downsweep,” he whispered in his ear, demonstrating several times.  “When you hit him, don’t hold back or he’ll know.”  He demonstrated again, then said before stepped away, “Remember that your submissive was, and always will be, a SEAL.”</p>
  <p>Certain that Dominic would stop him if he messed up, Daniel took a breath and with his attention focused solely on Dylan, he walked up behind him, and with his left hand, lightly drew his fingers up Dylan’s side.  His lover shivered under his touch and goosebumps pebbled his skin.  With a smile, Daniel reached around and took a nipple between thumb and forefinger.  He twisted lightly as he whispered an order. “Tell me why you left, Dylan.”</p>
  <p>At that moment, music filtered into the room.  It was low, rural bongo music, giving the room a ritualistic atmosphere.  Daniel felt it was appropriate and it threw him more into the mood.  The drug relaxed him a little, but thankfully, it didn’t do anything else.  He was becoming extremely aroused, but whether that was due to Dylan’s reactions or the drug, Daniel didn’t know.  At that moment, he didn’t really care.</p>
  <p>Focusing on his partner, and his refusal to answer, Daniel pinched his nipple hard, half-closing his eyes when Dylan tensed and gasped.  Daniel switched the flogger to his left hand and with his right one, slid his hand over Dylan’s skin, and when he found the right nipple, pinched that one with equal pressure.  Dylan’s gasping reaction caused Daniel to brush up against him, his lips at Dylan’s neck.  “Bad boy,” he whispered.  “I want noise.”</p>
  <p>There was a slight whimper from Dylan’s throat and Daniel purposely licked a stripe up to his ear, then bit the shell of his ear before abruptly moving back.  Returning the flogger to his right hand, he hefted it again, then without knowing why he did it, he reached down and drew the flogger’s tails up the back of Dylan’s right leg, then down the left.</p>
  <p>Dylan shuddered at its touch and without giving him time to adjust, Daniel stepped back and swung in the arcing manner Dominic had shown him.</p>
  <p>The flogger’s tails made a snapping sound as they hit the skin of Dylan’s lower back and ass.  Daniel expected that, but what he didn’t expect, and was delighted by, was when Dylan grabbed the chain in response.  His head dropped down and his muscles flexed, as if demanding more.</p>
  <p>Daniel gave it to him, moving in the figure eight Dominic had showed him.  The backhanded swing moved over his back and the forward swing, over his ass.  He kept the blows slow, even, and firm, until Dominic stepped up on his left and whispered, “Harder now, five more times.  And talk.”</p>
  <p>On the forward blow, Daniel swung harder.  “Why, Dylan?”  No answer, and Daniel swung the flogger down again, the tails snapping louder.  “Tell me,” he said a bit louder.  Dylan’s legs shook, but his hands gripped the chains and refused to let him drop.  Daniel took that moment to take a step to his right, needing to know how this was affecting his partner.  When he looked down, he saw that Dylan’s cock was hard and saluting.</p>
  <p>With a devious smile, he swung again, bringing the tails across his upper back, and Dylan literally jumped, not expecting Daniel to change his aim.  Two more, moving lower as he swung, and after five, Dominic walked up to him and held out a long, flexible paddle made of suede.  With his eyes, he indicated Dylan’s ass.</p>
  <p>Daniel surprised himself by not refusing.  In fact, he wanted something to “spank” with.  He traded toys and flexed the paddle between his hands, testing its strength.  The only problem was not knowing how to swing it properly.  After giving Dominic a puzzled look, Dominic smiled apologetically and stepped behind him, once more showing Daniel how to properly swing the toy.</p>
  <p>“Go slow, light, and between hits, scold him about what he did,” Dominic suggested.  “When you hit him hard, you’ll only need four or five hits, and trust me, you’ll get him to answer you.  When he does, reward him, and not with the paddle.”  He moved away at that point, leaving Daniel to ponder his words.</p>
  <p>Daniel walked forward, and like he did with the flogger, he slid the suede paddle over Dylan’s skin.  There was another gasp and some sort of moan Daniel had never heard from him before.  Standing close, he took a teasing, test slap against Dylan’s leg, then a harder one against his own leg.  He did it for sound effect, but what surprised him was how mild it felt, even through the leather.  Still, he had to consider bare skin and Dylan’s ass was already turning pink.</p>
  <p>“You made me feel bad, leaving me like that,” Daniel said in a soft voice, then countered that with a swift strike of the paddle.  Dylan’s legs shook and he let go of the chains.</p>
  <p>“Daniel,” he begged.</p>
  <p>“You should have stayed,” Daniel said, continuing to keep his voice soft.  He brought the paddle across Dylan’s ass, watching how he flinched, how his leg muscles bulged and his toes curled.  “How the hell am I going trust you again?”  Another hit, and this time, Dylan groaned.  “Tell me how?” Daniel ordered, then brought the paddle across, twice.</p>
  <p>“I’m sorry,” Dylan replied with a gasp.</p>
  <p>“Not good enough,” Daniel said, beginning to pace, feeling his own dick strain at its confines.  “You will explain.”  This time, he hit him harder and was slightly startled by the sharp sound.</p>
  <p>That was one, he told himself.  “You hurt me.  Did you want me to hurt?”</p>
  <p>“No,” Dylan breathed as he grabbed the chains once more, pulling himself up to stand on his tiptoes.  “I didn’t want to get in the way.”</p>
  <p>“Not the answer I’m waiting for,” Daniel said as he hit him again just as hard.  No answer, so he hit him again, and this time, he raised his voice.  “Answer me!”</p>
  <p>“I was mad!” Dylan cried out.</p>
  <p>“Why?” Daniel asked, bringing down the fifth hit.  Dylan abruptly let out a cry and his entire body shook.  Daniel swallowed and forced himself not to rush to him and hold him.  “Why?” he asked softly as he dropped the paddle to the floor and approached him.</p>
  <p>“I know they love you,” Dylan breathed.  “But I wanted to defend you and I didn’t know if it was my place.”</p>
  <p>“And instead of coming to me, you came here to Dominic?”</p>
  <p>“I … had to,” Dylan replied softly.</p>
  <p>Daniel could see he was shaking, but he wasn’t crying.  He was mad.  “Why?”</p>
  <p>“I don’t like getting mad, Daniel,” he confessed.  “When I get mad, I really get mad.”</p>
  <p>Daniel thought he understood a little better.  Jack and Jason were right.  He came here when he got upset or mad.  Despite knowing this, the play wasn’t over.  Daniel had to finish it, if not for Dylan’s sake, then his own.  He couldn’t believe how hard he was now.  “Next time,” he said as he unsnapped the thong cover, “come get me.”</p>
  <p>Dylan turned his head, having heard the snap.  “Please, Daniel.”</p>
  <p>Daniel smiled and headed toward the table, retrieving the lube.  “Please what?”</p>
  <p>“Finish me.”</p>
  <p>“How?” Daniel asked, flipping open the bottle cap.  He tipped it over and squeezed, letting the slick substance run down the crack of Dylan’s sensitive ass.</p>
  <p>“Any way you want.”</p>
  <p>“Good answer,” Daniel said with half a smile as he slid two fingers of his left hand between those cheeks.  When Dylan flexed his muscles at his touch, he warned, “Don’t you dare come,” just before he slid his fingers inside him.  Reaching into his pocket with his left hand, he took out a condom and ripped open the wrapper with his teeth.  Taking the condom in his right hand, he spat the wrapper onto the floor as he slid the sheath onto his heavy, hard dick.</p>
  <p>“Daniel,” Dylan said between gritted teeth.</p>
  <p>Daniel grabbed Dylan by his hair and whispered against his ear, “I love you,” just as he withdrew his fingers and positioned his cock.</p>
  <p>“God,” Dylan gasped, and gasped again as Daniel pushed slowly inside him.</p>
  <p>“Yes,” Daniel breathed, turning his lover’s head to kiss him.  He thrust slowly at first, but after a few strokes, he let go, snapping his hips for hard and fast thrusts.  Dylan moaned into his mouth, the sound high-pitched and frantic.  Breaking off, Daniel growled, “Don’t you dare come,” even as he continued to drive them both toward the edge.</p>
  <p>It was then that Daniel remembered that he had an audience of two watching him.  He looked to his right, seeing a one-way window, and his balls tightened with hot warning.  “Take it!” he called out, his voice rough. “Take my cock!”</p>
  <p>Dylan yelled, “Yes!” as his cock spurted the come of orgasm in short arcs.</p>
  <p>That was all Daniel needed and with a few extra exclamation points on his thrusts, he threw his head back and came, body jerking with frenzied release.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>. .</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>Rewind …</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Jack wasn’t quite on board with the BDSM scene, but it didn’t matter.  He was there to watch Daniel and have Jason with him.  At the moment, Jason’s tongue was exploring his mouth, and it was sweet and distracting, keeping the boredom down while they waited for Dominic and Daniel to appear.  While being with Jason was never boring, Jack still wasn’t all that crazy about the setting.  The room was sparse, and cliched in that porn flick kind of way.</p>
  <p>The room didn’t have chairs.  Or a bed.  Instead, it had a soft, cushioned platform, like an overgrown ottoman, in the center of the viewing room.  Five feet square, it didn’t leave room for lying about, just quick, efficient fucking.  The only other content in the room was a shelf that held condoms and lube.</p>
  <p>Opposite the door was a window that spanned the width of the room.  There were no controls to adjust the audio piping in from the enormous dungeon room.  The viewing rooms were made for only one purpose:  to watch and hear.</p>
  <p>Jack was fondly amused that Jason didn’t seem interested in what the room had to offer.  He was more interested in who he was with, which was fine by Jack.  His lover had his shirt open and jeans unbuttoned, as did Jack, and he was clearly working his way down.  Jack didn’t mind one bit.  One of his favorite things to do was look at his body while Jason sucked him off.  Another favorite was to return the favor.</p>
  <p>When Jason started to kiss down his chest, Jack threaded his fingers through his hair, idly caressing him as he stared at the scene before them.  Ten yards directly in front of them stood Dylan, facing to the right.  His body twitched in frustration and his cock was slightly filled with anticipation.  Jack was about to say something about how good it was to have Jason’s hands on him while watching this, but he was quickly distracted by the echo of a door shutting across the room.</p>
  <p>Jason immediately looked up and their attention was drawn to the men crossing the room.  And what Daniel was wearing.</p>
  <p>“Holy shit,” Jason whispered as he slowly got up and sat next to Jack.</p>
  <p>Jack’s only response at that moment was to drop his mouth open.  Staring at Daniel’s body in those clothes, his dick began to salute.  What aroused him most were the gauntlets on his forearms.  They made Daniel’s biceps look larger and Jack had a thing about arms.  Although, in Daniel’s case, he sort of had a thing for all of him, but still, those gauntlets were sexy.</p>
  <p>As for the rest of what he wore … “Ditto,” was all he could say at the moment.</p>
  <p>As Daniel received his flogger lessons, Jack took Jason’s hand and placed it over his crotch, but it soon became apparent that that wouldn’t suffice.  When Daniel began to strike Dylan’s ass, Jack felt hot all over.  There was a rush of arousal so keen that he couldn’t tear his eyes away.  Daniel looked so different, so dominating.  Not that he wasn’t, but just in his way, not everyone else’s.  Jack liked this version, too; the one in the leather and the highly erotic expression Dylan had, knowing it was Daniel controlling the flogger.</p>
  <p>Jack needed Jason right at that moment and he stood up and began to strip.  “Get your clothes off, then grab a condom and the lube.”  When Jason returned, Jack positioned him in front of him as they both stood before the window.</p>
  <p>Jason placed his hands on the Plexiglas, sucking in a breath as Jack squirted lube down his crack.  “Not yet,” he said, reaching down to take his cock in hand.</p>
  <p>“Don’t worry,” Jack replied as he slid on the condom.  “Remember those times where we would fuck watching porn?  How long it would last?”</p>
  <p>“We need to do that again,” Jason breathed with excitement.  Like Jack, he couldn’t take his eyes off Daniel, either.</p>
  <p>“This is just …” Jack began, then grinned and leaned against Jason, whispering against his ear as he rubbed his cock over his cleft.  “It’s just live porn.”</p>
  <p>“Not just,” Jason moaned as his asshole was teased.</p>
  <p>“With benefits,” Jack elaborated.  He slid one arm around Jason while he continued to tease them both by rubbing his cock against his lover’s ass.</p>
  <p>When Daniel hit Dylan harder, Jack almost entered Jason.  Almost.  He wanted to hold back just a little longer.  “I can’t believe how sexy he looks,” he murmured.</p>
  <p>Before Jason could agree, Daniel had the paddle in his hand.  “Oh shit.”</p>
  <p>Jack agreed, and they both moaned as Daniel flexed his muscles and made a few test swings.  It was so unbelievable, watching this man who’d always chosen brain over brawn:  the man who was now wearing a bulging thong, the man whose legs looked really, really long in black leather, the man who was quite clearly a prodigy with discipline toys.</p>
  <p>Jason curled his fingers into fists as he watched Daniel swing the paddle, forcing Dylan to respond.  “God, I want you to fuck me,” he blurted out.</p>
  <p>Jack gripped himself just under the head and rubbed against Jason’s hole, teasing them both just a bit more before he finally pushed.  Throughout their sex life, Jason had always made this curious groan of pleasure whenever he was penetrated.  Jack had grown used to that sound.  So much so that he expected it and knew something was off when he didn’t get it.</p>
  <p>This time, Jason made that sound, but it was different.  There was a gasp at the end, one very similar to the sound he made just before he came.</p>
  <p>“Don’t you dare,” Jack warned as he gripped his lover’s hips and began to thrust very, very slowly.</p>
  <p>“He’s so …” Jason said, unable to finish.</p>
  <p>“He is,” Jack agreed.</p>
  <p>Then Daniel unsnapped his thong and they both groaned loudly.  “God,” Jason said, the lust heavy in his voice.</p>
  <p>“You like watching him do that?” Jack asked as he slid his cock deep.</p>
  <p>“Yes,” Jason replied.  “With your cock inside me.”</p>
  <p>Daniel was almost ready.  His cock was so hard and Dylan was more than ready.  Jack pulled back, almost withdrawing, waiting.</p>
  <p>“Jack?” Jason asked, panting, knowing what was coming.</p>
  <p>“Just wait,” Jack replied, his eyes flicking back and forth between Daniel’s face and his cock.  When the moment came, when Daniel thrust into Dylan, Jack did the same, plunging deep into Jason’s ass.</p>
  <p>“Oh fuck yes!” Jason gasped, nails scratching at the window.</p>
  <p>Jack nearly came at that point, watching Daniel’s hips slap rapidly against Dylan’s ass, but he purposely refocused on Dylan, watching him and knowing he’d come soon.  “Almost,” he panted.</p>
  <p>“Almost,” Jason replied as he reached down to jerk himself off.  He, too, was staring at Dylan, watching his face and his red, straining cock.</p>
  <p>Then Daniel looked over at them.</p>
  <p>“Oh shit, Jack,” Jason gasped.</p>
  <p>“Take it!  Take my cock!” Daniel ordered, his eyes still on their window.</p>
  <p>“Fuck yes!” Jack growled as he slammed into Jason, moving in time with Daniel’s thrusts, loving the way Jason moaned loudly with each stroke.  It was time, he thought, his balls drawing up and his dick swelling with intent.  He didn’t want to come without Daniel, but he might just if …</p>
  <p>Out in the dungeon, Dylan cried out and came, come arcing in front of him in thick pulses, and soon after, Daniel threw his head back.  That was all Jack and Jason needed.  Jason began to spill, gasping with each spurt from his cock, and Jack let out a  deep, rumbling groan.  With his eyes locked on Daniel’s body, he continued to thrust even as he came, pulling out each and every rush of hot pleasure from his orgasm.</p>
  <p>Only when he stopped thrusting and eased out of Jason’s body did he realize that they were both wet with sweat.  With a smile, he pulled Jason against him and kissed his neck.  They watched Daniel as he pulled out of Dylan and went around to embrace him, kissing him passionately.</p>
  <p>“I really do love him,” Jason commented.  “And I don’t mind Dylan in the least.”</p>
  <p>“Me, too, and ditto on Dylan.”</p>
  <p>Jason sighed and leaned against his lover and Jack tightened his arms around him.  “I don’t get it,” Jason added.</p>
  <p>“That we’re not jealous?” Jack asked, kissing his neck again.</p>
  <p>“Yeah.  I mean, why Giancarlo and the others, but not Dylan?”</p>
  <p>Jack shrugged.  “Maybe because we set them up.”  He paused, watching Daniel hold the man’s hand as they headed for the booth.  “I think it’s because we know him and trust him.  We can’t say that about everyone.”</p>
  <p>Jason sighed.  “Except that we need to nip it in the bud.  If Daniel goes off and screws some stranger, we really aren’t in the position to get possessive.”</p>
  <p>Jack smiled against Jason’s neck, then bit him firmly.  When Jason yelled, “Hey!” in slight protest, Jack smiled around the bite.  “How about we just tell Daniel not to let us know who he sleeps with.”</p>
  <p>Jason suddenly grinned and turned his head, forcing Jack to let go of his neck.  “Unless we’re invited to watch.”</p>
  <p>Jack considered that, but he was feeling particularly conservative after this particularly kinky event.  “Only if it’s Dylan.”</p>
  <p>Jason laughed through his nose, intending to voice agreement, but Jack suddenly turned them around and had him on top of the platform bed, stealing his breath away.  “Or you,” he added as he broke for air.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>. .</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Dylan lay down on his stomach and Daniel applied the skin cream, wincing over dark pink areas.  “Do you usually take a break during work hours to get this done?” he asked, trying to distract himself from feeling guilty.</p>
  <p>“Only during my lunch hour,” Dylan replied.</p>
  <p>Daniel snorted.  “This was long past lunch and well over an hour.”</p>
  <p>Dylan grinned.  “I took a few hours off.”</p>
  <p>Daniel flicked some moisturizer out from under a nail, then rubbed the small dab into Dylan’s back.  “Just so you know, I meant what I said during the scene.  About coming to me.”</p>
  <p>“I know,” Dylan replied.  He suddenly turned onto his left side, facing Daniel, and took the hand slick with skin cream.  “I’m sorry I behaved like an ass.”</p>
  <p>Daniel gave him a smile.  “One good thing came out of it, I think.”</p>
  <p>Dylan smiled back, but as he leaned on one buttock, he winced in pain.  Daniel automatically opened his mouth to apologize but Dylan reached up to silence him with his hand over his mouth.  “No, don’t.  I wanted this, remember?”</p>
  <p>Daniel sighed again, not understanding.  “I feel like an idiot because I didn’t prepare myself about this part.  I don’t understand why you want to do something that causes lasting pain afterward.”</p>
  <p>Dylan stared up at him, trying to gather his thoughts.  “The pain is negligible, like getting a sunburn after having a fun day.  As for why, it’s a form of release.  It can be both sexual and non-sexual, and sometimes, it’s both.  You see, I don’t like getting angry because when I do, I stay angry for a long time.  When those days happen, I go to Dominic to release that anger.  When I get frustrated or just need a good, rough fuck, I go to him because it’s what turns me on.”</p>
  <p>Daniel understood the underlying psychological need.  It was something he could identify with.  He found outlets for his desires, just as Dylan found his own.  But he didn’t understand the application of this kind of pain, at least where release of anger was concerned.  “I’m sorry but I still don’t get it.  When you get pissed off, couldn’t you just box or hit a dojo or something?”</p>
  <p>Dylan sat up and moved his legs over the side, proving that he wasn’t in pain.  “First, doing martial arts is all about calming the mind, not beating the crap out of something to expel the energy.”</p>
  <p>“I know that,” Daniel frowned.  “I meant in expelling the energy itself and using the calming effect.”</p>
  <p>“Oh, well that wouldn’t work because you have to come into it calm, not pissed off.”</p>
  <p>“Oh, right.”</p>
  <p>“As for the boxing, that’s out of the question.  It causes head injuries, something that BDSM doesn’t.  Any minor injuries caused in a scene leave no lasting physical damage, unlike boxing.  Also, when you box, you’re not standing there getting beat on, you’re hitting back, and that only amplifies anger.  It doesn’t dispel it.”</p>
  <p>“Excellent point,” Daniel said, jogging his brows.  “Guess my questions show how little I know.”</p>
  <p>Dylan shrugged.  “You’re asking and you’re willing.  Goes a long way in my book.”</p>
  <p>“That’s all that matters, isn’t it?” Daniel said as he stood up and looked over at the photograph on the wall.  It was erotic, no question.  He just wished it didn’t take pain to bring that pleasure to the man in the photograph.  Or Dylan.</p>
  <p>“Are you okay?” Dylan asked as he stood up and grabbed the light beige robe lying at the foot of the bed.</p>
  <p>“Me?” Daniel asked, surprised, as he turned to face him.  “I’m just fine.  I’m more concerned about you.  I know you loved what happened, but how about now, half an hour later?”</p>
  <p>Dylan walked over to stand in front of his lover.  Stroking his cheek, he said, “I’m still on cloud nine, actually.”</p>
  <p>Daniel gave him a mock-scolding look as he closed Dylan’s robe.  “Must be the endorphins.”</p>
  <p>“No,” Dylan replied.  “It was you.”  When Daniel looked uncomfortable, he frowned and said, “Either you’re not good with compliments or you’re having serious regrets about what you did for me.”</p>
  <p>Daniel made a face.  “I’ve never been good with personal compliments.  I’m more inclined to get pissed off when my work isn’t appreciated.  And I don’t have any regrets.  I’m just not sure I’ll be able to do this again.”  Dylan looked both disappointed and confused and Daniel pulled him into his arms.  “Sorry.  What I mean is whether it’ll be the same the second or third time.  This first time might have been a fluke.”</p>
  <p>“It wasn’t a fluke,” Dylan said, shaking his head.  “When I stopped to talk to Dominic in private before we came up here to my apartment, you know what he told me?”</p>
  <p>“What?”</p>
  <p>“You’re a natural Dom.”  When Daniel made another face, Dylan laughed and reassured him.  “Not that you’d do all the hardcore stuff, but that you have a natural dominant personality for a scene.”</p>
  <p>Daniel smiled softly, disbelief in his eyes.  “It just doesn’t sound like me.”</p>
  <p>“Or the you you’re used to.”</p>
  <p>“Or that.”  Daniel suddenly found it all amusing.  He’d come to the club to broaden his horizons, to reconnect with sex and find something new.  He certainly did that, but what if what he’d found had simply been there all along?  He remembered all those teacher’s aides and the students he’d helped, and it was possible.  But was he confusing leader for dominant?  They weren’t necessarily the same.</p>
  <p>“What’s funny?” Dylan asked.</p>
  <p>“Hmmm?” Daniel asked, coming back to the present.  “Oh, nothing.  Just thinking about my past and wondering if I’d always been dominant.”</p>
  <p>Dylan tilted his head inquiringly.  “Does this mean you’ll consider doing this with me again?”</p>
  <p>Daniel threw him a teasing smile.  “Only if you fuck me again?”</p>
  <p>“I did that much for you?” Dylan asked, astonished.</p>
  <p>Daniel couldn’t help but bark out a laugh.  “I think we both need to work on our esteem issues.”</p>
  <p>“Definitely,” Dylan replied more seriously.  “But if I come to you, as you want me to, you’ll have to do something like today.”  When Daniel didn’t answer and nodded half-heartedly, Dylan pursed his lips, then suggested, “How about I stick with Dominic for the stuff in the dungeon and I’ll show you what milder stuff you can do in bed?”</p>
  <p>Daniel felt just a bit guilty.  “Deal, with the occasional trip to the dungeon?”</p>
  <p>Dylan smiled.  “Deal.”</p>
  <p>Daniel sighed.  “Speaking of Dominic, did he say anything else?  How’d he handle having to watch?”</p>
  <p>“You saw him after, how’d he seem to you?”</p>
  <p>Daniel frowned in concentration, then shook his head.  “I couldn’t tell.  He seemed very quiet.  It’s why I’m asking.”</p>
  <p>Dylan gave Daniel a wicked look.  “The reason he was quiet is because he was horny as hell.  In fact, I’m pretty sure he’s still fucking Luke into nirvana heaven.”</p>
  <p>“Luke?  The receptionist?”</p>
  <p>“His partner,” Dylan nodded.</p>
  <p>“Huh,” Daniel mused, and automatically imagined the two of them together.  They actually fit, now that he thought about it.  Looking into Dylan’s eyes, he tugged at his robe.  “Now, put something on.  We have dinner plans in Jack’s suite, remember?”</p>
  <p>Dylan jogged his brows.  “I am pretty damn hungry.”</p>
  <p>“Comes from missing lunch,” Daniel scolded.</p>
  <p>“I didn’t miss lunch,” Dylan said.</p>
  <p>He was giving Daniel a sly smile, telling him that it was teasing time.  “Then what did you have for lunch?”</p>
  <p>Dylan took a step backward.  Then another.  “A protein shake.”</p>
  <p>Daniel narrowed his eyes and walked toward him.  “If that’s a euphemism, you’re going to be limping on your way to Jack’s suite.”</p>
  <p>Dylan abruptly took two steps forward and wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck, kissing him fiercely.  The kiss, along with the feel of his firm body pressed against him, let Daniel know that what he said had quite an impact.  When Dylan let him go, Daniel panted, “What the hell was that for?”</p>
  <p>“For making me wish you could fuck me very, very hard right now.”</p>
  <p>Even though he’d been joking, it hadn’t mattered to Dylan:  he’d gotten off on the pretended possessive threat.  Daniel wasn’t altogether sure that was something he should allow, but he was so caught up in the pleasure it obviously gave Dylan, he was more than willing to indulge it.  He’d simply have to set some limits.</p>
  <p>“So you’re going to gone for how long?” Dylan asked on the phone.</p>
  <p>Daniel mentally added up mission time and post-mission analysis.  “Um, about four or five days.  Give or take.  Depends on whether or not I’ll have a lot of analysis to do when I get back.”</p>
  <p>There was a heavy pause before Dylan asked, “Got any time for phone sex?”  That made Daniel chuckle into the phone and Dylan groaned on his end.  “I wish you wouldn’t do that.”</p>
  <p>“Do what?” Daniel asked, puzzled.</p>
  <p>“Laugh like that.  It’s incredibly sexy.”</p>
  <p>Daniel looked around, found his bulkhead door open, and moved over to close it.  Then in a tone he hoped sounded sexier, he said, “I wish I had time.  I’d love to hear you come like last time.”</p>
  <p>Dylan let out a louder groan and cussed, making Daniel smile.  It had been three weeks since that weekend in the dungeon and because of their separate jobs, Dylan had offered up the idea about phone sex.  To make it easier, Daniel had bought a wireless headset for his cell phone and every three or four days, they had a bit of aural fun.  One time, Jack had been visiting when Dylan had called.  Having anticipated something like that happening, Daniel had bought an extra headset for Jack.  Once plugged in, conference-style, they proceeded to get down and dirty.  That had been one hell of an experience, getting vocal cues from Dylan while Jack actually performed the physical.  Daniel demanded that Dylan should have someone with him the next time.  So far, that hadn’t happened yet, but Daniel was determined that it would.  He knew Dylan would love it.</p>
  <p>“You don’t play fair,” Dylan complained.</p>
  <p>“Yes, I do,” Daniel argued.  “Now take your hand off your dick.”</p>
  <p>Dylan laughed softly.  “Just give me five minutes, Daniel.”</p>
  <p>“Randy boy,” Daniel replied.  “Am I supposed to get you off while I just stand here, on base, in my office, getting ready to leave in ten minutes?”  There was a sigh on the other end of the phone and Daniel felt guilty.  “I’ll make it up to you.”</p>
  <p>Another sigh, but this one sounded satisfied.  “You always do.”</p>
  <p>Daniel glanced at the clock on the wall and grimaced.  “And dammit, I gotta run.  If you leave me any messages, don’t leave dirty ones.  God knows who’d hack into my account.”</p>
  <p>“Promise,” Dylan replied, then in his business voice, one which Daniel found particularly sexy, he added, “Please watch your back, although I know Jack will do that anyway.  And for godsake, take no risks.”</p>
  <p>“I always do those things too,” Daniel said, skipping over the part about how it was always someone else who seemed to put him in danger.  Like the Goa’uld or renegade NID agents.  This time, SG-1 wasn’t going anywhere near a Goa’uld world, so they should be safe.  But then again, that’s what he’d thought about that planet where the sabertoothed cat lived.  “Anything else before I pack up and head out?”  There was another pause, this one longer, and Daniel grew concerned but he immediately dismissed it, preferring to think that Dylan had simply been sidetracked. “Dylan?  You still there or did you suddenly have an issue with your right hand?”</p>
  <p>There was soft laughter then.  “Smart ass.”</p>
  <p>“Yeah, well, probably an accurate smart ass.  What was with the pregnant pause?”</p>
  <p>Dylan took a deep breath, then said, “I just wanted to say … I love you.”</p>
  <p>Daniel blinked in surprise as heat suffused his face.  Saying that had been very important, for this was the first time Dylan had said those words without being face-to-face.  He wasn’t the candy-coated type, nor did he ever say anything without purpose.  He wasn’t someone who’d say it ‘just because’.  There must’ve been some heavy decision-making going on before the phone call.</p>
  <p>“What made you finally tell me that over the phone?” he asked.</p>
  <p>“Your job,” Dylan said quickly.</p>
  <p>The words reminded Daniel of their phone chat two days ago.  Sometime during the call, they’d gotten on the subject of dangerous professions and what the mortality rate was for certain military jobs.  SEALs were high and Dylan had said he’d counted himself lucky.  With reluctance, and without giving away classified information, Daniel had admitted that his job probably rated as high as a SEAL’s.</p>
  <p>“I’ll be fine,” Daniel replied, trying for reassurance.</p>
  <p>“You say that, and then you run into a dangerous animal,” Dylan admonished with light sarcasm.  “Please keep the zoo specimens at a distance, okay?”</p>
  <p>Daniel smiled, appreciating both the concern and the light-handed way Dylan was treating it.  “I promise,” he said, eyes on the clock.  With another groan, he regretfully said, “Now I really gotta go.”</p>
  <p>“Yeah, I know.”</p>
  <p>“And Dylan?”</p>
  <p>“What?”</p>
  <p>“I love you back.”</p>
  <p>There was another pause and Daniel could picture him smiling in that unbelievably shy way he affected.  “Talk to you when I get back.”</p>
  <p>“You will.”</p>
  <p>Daniel hung up, smiling wistfully at his phone.  Dylan rarely said ‘goodbye’.  It was always something that didn’t have a tone of finality to it.  Abandonment issues, or just plain superstitious.  He could relate.  Shutting off the ringer, he locked the phone in his desk and went back to his lap table.</p>
  <p>Rolling up the canvas kit bag containing his digger’s tools, he stuffed them into his field pack.  He didn’t think he’d get a chance to use them but felt naked without them.  Blowing out a breath, he looked around for anything else he could think of, then remembered the candy bars in his desk.</p>
  <p>The bulkhead door hummed open at that moment and Sam walked in.  “You ready to go?” she asked as he opened the unlocked desk drawer and fished out four 100 Grand bars.</p>
  <p>“Yeah, just grabbing energy bars.”</p>
  <p>Sam smirked.  “Those are candy bars.”</p>
  <p>Daniel waved one at her.  “Okay, you’re not getting one.”</p>
  <p>She sniffed comically as she adjusted her tac vest.  “Fine, be that way.”</p>
  <p>Daniel chuckled, then asked, “Jack send you down for a gentle shove?”</p>
  <p>“He’s being his usual self,” she grinned.</p>
  <p>“Ah, so he’s snarky because I’m not in the gateroom before he is.”</p>
  <p>“Basically,” she laughed.</p>
  <p>“Well let’s not keep His Royal Highness waiting,” he said, grabbing his pack and following her out the door.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>. . .</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Despite the fact that Jack occasionally drove Daniel to thoughts of criminal assault, he still loved him, whether as his team leader or as his lover.  Although perhaps being his lover somewhat affected his judgment.  Still, Daniel couldn’t complain.  Jack tended to agree with him on the really important things, like not having to sleep outside on the hard, cold ground.</p>
  <p>The world they’d visited, P3Y-294, was called Latona, and the elder, a man named Mural, had offered them food and guest quarters.  That alone endeared them to Jack.  Daniel found it amusing sometimes how very little it took to please him.</p>
  <p>For himself, he was fascinated with what the Latonans called their Sentinel, a planetary protection device that was maintained by a “Caretaker” and obviously built by another race; the Latonans were more a spiritual people than technologically-driven one.  Once Jack had learned that they couldn’t reproduce it, he’d lost interest.</p>
  <p>Still, Daniel would have plenty of time to study it, providing they stayed the three days they’d been given for mission time.  He was currently taking notes in a pocket recorder having already made a video of the device.</p>
  <p>“Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c said as he walked into the cave that housed the Sentinel.</p>
  <p>“Hey Teal’c,” Daniel said absently as he stared at a vertical console lit with green and yellow panels.  “What’s up?”</p>
  <p>“It is nearing sunset.”</p>
  <p>Daniel made a face.  The Caretaker had told Daniel that he couldn’t work after dark.  “Time flies.”  Teal’c arched a brow as Daniel grabbed his field pack.  “Don’t tell me you’ve never heard that phrase?  ‘Time flies when you’re having fun’?”</p>
  <p>“I have,” Teal’c said, then drew up the merest hint of a smile as he added, “However I was unaware that you were enjoying yourself.”</p>
  <p>Daniel smiled at him, then turned to wave thanks to the Caretaker before he exited the cave.  As they walked down the forested path on the way to the small Latonan capital, Daniel said nothing else, knowing that Teal’c preferred to keep an eye on their surroundings, attuned to any dangers.  It therefore came as a surprise when Teal’c began a conversation.</p>
  <p>“I have noticed that you have been spending less time at the SGC.”</p>
  <p>Daniel blinked in surprise and glanced at him.  He suddenly felt a twinge of guilt, thinking that maybe Teal’c was telling him he missed him.  “Yeah, I … needed to try and find some sort of normal life, whatever that is.”</p>
  <p>“I understand,” Teal’c replied, looking thoughtful.  “May I ask about the person you’ve found to share your life with?”</p>
  <p>Daniel coughed and came to a stop, staring at him.  “What?  What makes you think I’ve found someone?”</p>
  <p>Teal’c offered him a smile.  “Four months ago, you could not have been more distanced from the people around you, even though you were surrounded by your friends.  You worked all hours and rarely left the base.  Now, you seem much happier and spend less time working.  In my experience, that indicates a significant change in a person’s life.”</p>
  <p>Daniel thought about his answer as they began walking again, entering a paved road that led to the building where they were housed.  He wasn’t sure what to say to Teal’c, especially the truth.  “Ask,” he said tentatively.</p>
  <p>“You do not seem eager to talk about it.  Are you embarrassed?”</p>
  <p>Daniel shook his head but didn’t answer until they entered the building and walked down a long, open hallway.  “I’m a little embarrassed,” he finally said, “but only because I’ve been keeping my relationship a secret.”</p>
  <p>Teal’c nodded, as if understanding.  “I would like to meet her someday.”</p>
  <p>Daniel swallowed, feeling a blush rise to his cheeks.  As they entered the apartment they’d been given, Teal’c repeated himself.</p>
  <p>“Whenever you are comfortable, Daniel Jackson.  I know that no one can replace Shau’re, but I would still like very much to meet the new person in your life.”</p>
  <p>At that moment, Sam was exiting the bathroom, wearing a robe and rubbing a towel over her wet hair.  Having heard the last of Teal’c’s words, she widened her eyes and approached him.  “You’ve met someone?”  Thumping him with her damp towel, she said, “Why didn’t you tell me?  Who is it?  When can I meet her?”</p>
  <p>Jack walked in the front door on the heels of Sam’s words and Daniel shot him a look, begging for help.  Unfortunately, he kept mum.  Daniel cleared his throat, toying with the idea that he could actually tell them the truth, but he had no idea how they’d react and coming out at this time wasn’t the best litmus test.  In the end, he dismissed the idea solely on the fact that Dylan wasn’t there to give his consent.</p>
  <p>After setting down his field pack by a dining table, he unclipped his tac vest as he said, “We broke up.”</p>
  <p>“Awwww, shit,” Sam said.  “Sorry, Daniel.”</p>
  <p>“I am as well, Daniel Jackson,” Teal’c said.</p>
  <p>“Thanks, but don’t feel bad, either of you.  It wasn’t going to last.  She was simply visiting from London, attending archaeology seminars at the University of Colorado.”</p>
  <p>“Oh,” Sam said, twisting her mouth in thought.  “Well, next time?  That’s assuming there’ll be a next time?”</p>
  <p>Daniel wanted to hug her.  She herself tried so hard to have a normal life and whenever she seemed to get near one, it bit her on the ass.  “The next time I get a girlfriend, Sam, you and Teal’c will be the first to know.”  He was as believable and honest as he could ever be, especially since his statement would never come true.  Glancing at Jack, all he received was a slight look of surprise, but nothing else.  Problem was, Jack wasn’t teasing him or being sarcastic, so as a result, Teal’c took that to mean that he’d already known about the break up.</p>
  <p>“Did you meet the woman Daniel Jackson was dating, O’Neill?”</p>
  <p>“Nope,” Jack said automatically as he propped his foot on a dining chair and bent over to unlace his boot.  When he looked up and caught Sam and Teal’c staring at him, he immediately blamed Daniel.  “He kept me in the dark, too.  Only reason I knew about the breakup before you did was because I tortured it out of him.  Now, can we change the subject please?”</p>
  <p>Daniel cracked a crooked smile at his clean cover, but in consideration of their teammates, he added to Jack’s version of events.  “It wasn’t exactly torture.  He harassed it out of me after he found seminar brochures in my apartment.”</p>
  <p>Sam grinned.  “So it was a choice between telling him or shooting him, is that what you’re saying?”</p>
  <p>“Easy,” Jack warned, making Sam bite her lips and keep her eye contact with Daniel.</p>
  <p>Daniel threw her a mischievous smile and reminded her of their private joke back at the base.  “Basically.”</p>
  <p>Sam smiled broadly, always loving it when she got one over on the Colonel.  Jack pursed his lips, watching them, and he started to say something when two men appeared at their open front door holding two trays each, filled with food.</p>
  <p>“Saved by the dinner bell,” Jack quipped as he shot Daniel a dirty look.</p>
  <p>“Why, were you planning on torturing me again?” Daniel grinned as he walked over and took one of the trays.</p>
  <p>“Maybe later,” Jack replied.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>. .</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Their guest quarters had only two bedrooms, so they paired up as they did in the field.  Daniel loved the bed.  It had no frame, but lay on a solid, raised platform and the design of it made him think of futons and Japan.  Sam would have been thrilled, too, for she adored futons, but right now, she was annoyed because there was but one bed in each bedroom and Teal’c chose to sleep on the floor.</p>
  <p>“We are sleeping on the floor,” she said, pointing across the room at their bed.</p>
  <p>“C’mon, Teal’c.  Carter won’t bite.”</p>
  <p>Sam interrupted with a muttered, “Not yet, sir,” but Jack pretended not to hear it.  “Just think of it as sleeping outside in the tent,” he added.</p>
  <p>“Except when I sleep, O’Neill, I have my own sleeping bag.”</p>
  <p>“So you’re basically telling Sam that she can’t be trusted?” Daniel asked Teal’c as he hovered in the doorway of his and Jack’s bedroom.</p>
  <p>Teal’c frowned.  “No, I have not said that nor have I implied it.”</p>
  <p>“Then are you saying you don’t trust yourself?” Daniel asked, brow raised.  He sometimes felt that Teal’c’s version of chivalry went too far.</p>
  <p>“I am not saying that either,” Teal’c replied, looking uncomfortable.</p>
  <p>“Don’t bother, Daniel,” Sam said as she disappeared into the bedroom.  Calling out, she added, “It’s not his fault he’s afraid of me.”</p>
  <p>Teal’c’s expression turned to one of surprised defensiveness as he slowly looked over his shoulder at the bedroom.  “I am not afraid of anyone,” he mumbled as he headed into the bedroom and closed the door.</p>
  <p>As Daniel entered their bedroom, Jack closed the door and smirked at him. “Twenty bucks says he sleeps on the floor.”</p>
  <p>Daniel shook his head.  “I think he’ll compromise and Kel’no’reem all night.”</p>
  <p>Jack jogged his brows and moved to the left side of the bed.  “You could be right.”</p>
  <p>Silence filled the room as they stripped down to their underwear and as Daniel removed his glasses and his watch, he grinned as Jack tested the plushness of the mattress, first with his hands, then sitting on it.  There was plenty of give, but no spring or bounce.  Jack looked up at Daniel and cocked a brow.  “It’s a feather bed.”</p>
  <p>That was not what Daniel wanted to hear as the white bedcovers were pulled down. In his mind, feather beds were extremely romantic and the last goddamn thing he should be doing is sleeping in a feather bed with Jack. Offworld. During a mission. Daniel stared down at it and mentally recited one of his pragmatic mantras:  There was no getting around it, so just deal with it.  He sat down, hating how luxurious it felt, and laid back, resting his head on heavily stuffed pillow.  Gazing up at the ceiling, he could feel how relaxed he was getting and groaned, “This definitely isn’t good, Jack.”</p>
  <p>Jack copied him, adding, “Nope, not good at all.”  He then rolled onto his side, facing him, and propped his head in his hand.  “I brought condoms.”</p>
  <p>Daniel whipped his head around, then sat up in utter astonishment.  “Are you insane?” he whispered.  When Jack gave him a cheeky grin, Daniel had a feeling he’d just been had.  “You asshole,” he laughed, grabbing his pillow and smacking Jack in the face with it.  Jack’s response was instantaneous as he grabbed the pillow and shoved it back at him, but Daniel anticipated that move and he quickly rolled over and straddled him.</p>
  <p>“If only,” Daniel suddenly said as he grew aroused by the heat he felt through his balls from their contact with Jack’s body.</p>
  <p>Jack simply gave him that soft, sexy grin that said nothing good would result if he rolled back off.  Daniel sighed as he stared down at him, then slowly dropped down until he lay on the pillow between them.  “Something on your mind?” he asked.</p>
  <p>“A few things,” Jack replied, then grinned more mischievously as he asked, “So how’re you doing with your new role?”</p>
  <p>Daniel furrowed his brows.  “What are you talking about?”</p>
  <p>“Your new role as a big, bad top?” Daniel rolled his eyes and started to move off but Jack grabbed him firmly about the waist.  “My bad,” he said softly.  “You don’t talk about it much.  So I’m asking.  How’re you doing with being a dominant?”</p>
  <p>Daniel was confused.  Jack normally didn’t ask, so this was new.  “It’s … interesting.”</p>
  <p>“Interesting?” Jack asked in surprise.  “Daniel, you think your translations are interesting.  Tell me something else.”</p>
  <p>Pursing his lips and thinking through his answer, he finally said, “When I’m with Dylan, it feels right to be the person he wants.  But I don’t like to top all the time, I want what he wants.”  He leaned over at that point, his hands resting just over Jack’s shoulders.  “Like with you.  There’s only room for one alpha.  You’re a dominant, Jack, whether you like the term or not.  When I’m with you, I don’t want to top.”</p>
  <p>Jack couldn’t believe that.  At least, not with what he’d experienced so far, both in watching and in doing.  Plus there was a truth he should tell Daniel right now.  “You never want to top with me?” he asked.</p>
  <p>Daniel settled his weight on top of him, resting his arms on Jack’s shoulders.  “I’m not a one-way only kind of kind of guy.”</p>
  <p>Jack abruptly smiled, mostly to tease.  “Why am I not surprised?”</p>
  <p>Daniel shook his head scoldingly.  “And what about you?”</p>
  <p>“It’s why I asked,” Jack said as he reached between them.  “I occasionally want to bottom.”</p>
  <p>“And I occasionally want to bottom.”</p>
  <p>“Perfect,” Jack replied as he brushed his hand over the obvious outline of Daniel’s dick.  “Except for one thing.”</p>
  <p>“What’s that?” Daniel asked.  He expected Jack to mention the submission or some other kink, but he didn’t.</p>
  <p>“You’re not hard.”</p>
  <p>Daniel chuckled softly.  “Lack of motivation does that.  But keep your hand there and I will be.”</p>
  <p>“I’m just surprised.  Talking about sex usually gets you going.”</p>
  <p>“Except when we’re offworld,” Daniel said, then dropped his voice a bit lower, adding, “where I know you’re not going to fuck me.”</p>
  <p>“I’m not?” Jack grinned, sliding fingers behind Daniel’s neck and pulling him down for a kiss.  It was always highly erotic when they kissed offworld because of the risk involved and Jack was developing a kink for it.  “Let’s say we try and see just how quiet we can be.”</p>
  <p>Daniel thought he was kidding, till Jack reached off the bed to grab his field pack.  “Jack?” he asked.  Despite what he’d just said about lack of motivation, the thrill of the risk and Jack’s actual choice to take that risk started to make him hard.  “We can’t,” he said, even as Jack fished out the lube and a condom.  Eyes wide, he said, “You actually brought them.”</p>
  <p>Jack set the paraphernalia down, then startled Daniel as he grabbed him around the waist and turned them both over so that he was now on top.  Jack loved the small but sharp intake of breath.  He wanted to hear it again, only for a different reason.  “One day, I knew I’d get the chance.  Now, we’re in a bed and they’re across the apartment.”  When Daniel simply stared up at him, his pupils dilating, Jack grinned wickedly.  “And biggest plus?”</p>
  <p>“Yeah?”</p>
  <p>Jack thrust his body and pushed his hands into the mattress.  There was no sound other than rustling bed clothes.  “The sheer genius of a feather mattress on a box.”</p>
  <p>Daniel was so tempted, but his pragmatic mind came crashing in to destroy the moment.  “The Latonans will know, Jack.  Even with condoms, a bit of a mess is left behind.”</p>
  <p>Jack grinned as he made him comfortable on top of Daniel’s body.  Grabbing the pillow on either side of Daniel’s head, he said, “Now what do you suppose I was doing today while you were checking out that Sentinel machine?”</p>
  <p>“Flirting with the locals?” Daniel snarked, torn between letting Jack stay on top of him or pushing him off.  He was getting hard and knew Jack could feel it.</p>
  <p>“No, I was doing part of your job.”  When Daniel’s brows raised in surprise, he added, “Learning about their culture.”</p>
  <p>“And what’s that got to do with …” Daniel began, then thought about what Jack meant.  “What did you see?”</p>
  <p>Jack gave him an enigmatic look that Daniel almost described as envy.  “Same sex couples,” he explained.  “Not a lot, but a few, and the best part was that no one gave a damn.”</p>
  <p>“Did you ask Mural about it?”</p>
  <p>“Nope, that’s your job.”</p>
  <p>After rolling his eyes, Daniel dismissed the subject and spread his hands indulgently over the mattress.  Looking up into Jack’s eyes, he said, “Tell me we’re going to stay the entire three days here.”</p>
  <p>With his eyes locked on Daniel’s, Jack lifted the bed covers and lowered his head to lick at a nipple.  “Only if we can be quiet,” he said before taking the nub between his teeth and tugging.</p>
  <p>Daniel gave him a tiny smile, biting his lip so that the only sound that escaped was a light puff of air through his nose.  When Jack let go and kissed his way down his body, stopping to tongue his navel, Daniel’s only change in response was to knot his brows in concentration and try not to gasp.  His dick twitched with anticipation and by the time Jack took him into his mouth, he was tightly gripping the pillow under his head.</p>
  <p>The quick licks and brief, hard sucks were testing him, but Daniel closed his eyes and bit both lips together, refusing to let out any sound other than breathing.  It was proving to be a bit difficult when Jack applied friction, bobbing up and down, and finally, Daniel had to let go of the pillow and grab Jack’s head, pulling him off.</p>
  <p>Jack crawled back up his body and teased, “Afraid you’ll let everyone know you’re getting your dick sucked?”</p>
  <p>Daniel answered that by turning them over and having his turn.  “Let’s see how you do,” he murmured as he quickly zeroed in on his cock, skipping the rest–at least with his mouth.  Caressing his body with his hands, he sucked his cock into his mouth and treated him to a quick, rough blow job–something he knew Jack really liked.  Daniel did too because Jack’s responses were always a bit more vocal … which was the entire point here.  This time, Jack was silent, but every jerk under his touch seemed pronounced and each time Jack let out a rough gasp of air, Daniel felt all the more encouraged.</p>
  <p>Against his bottom lip, he could feel the tingle of pre-come rushing under the skin and knew that if he kept doing what he was doing, Jack would never be able to fuck him.  His lover seemed to agree when he pushed Daniel off by cupping his face and tugging him upward.</p>
  <p>Their lips met automatically and they kissed deeply, tongues trading for dominance as they hungrily caressed.  Daniel turned them over as he slid his hands down Jack’s ass, then broke the kiss and whispered, “On my stomach.”  Jack’s brow furrowed a bit in query so he added, “If I watch you, I won’t be able to keep from making noise.”</p>
  <p>With a grin, Jack handed Daniel a condom, then picked up another for himself.  At first, Daniel was confused, but then he realized that Jack had already been thinking ahead.  “To keep the mess down?” he asked unnecessarily as Jack tore the condom wrapper with his teeth.  Daniel quickly did the same and as soon as his was on his dick, he turned over and spread his legs, raising his ass invitingly.  He could hear the sound of the lube cap opening and closing, then Jack dropped his weight on top of him, hand between them positioning his cock.  When he entered, Daniel grabbed the pillow and bit into it, knowing that if he didn’t, his usual groan would escape his mouth.  Still, there had to be compromise and he whispered, “Yes,” as Jack surrounded him with his arms and legs and began to thrust.</p>
  <p>Daniel wondered if this was what a common buddy fuck was like, but he dismissed the notion because it really didn’t apply.  Instead came the sudden realization that with this mute intimacy, disgust at having to be quiet during sex turned into a kink.  As Jack eased out and pushed in, going deeper and occasionally snapping his hips, Daniel strangled the moans and groans he wanted desperately to express.  Instead, he breathed heavily into his pillow.</p>
  <p>The risk and the kink made the sex short, but sweet.  Daniel felt Jack swell inside him and reached underneath to quickly stroke his cock.  Sure enough, Jack began to bite at his neck, his ear, and perhaps knowing that Daniel probably wouldn’t come with him, he thrust rapidly and whispered, “Take it, take my cock.”</p>
  <p>Daniel’s eyes widened in surprise and the words made him come.  He white-knuckled the sheets with one hand and buried his face in the pillow, gasping harshly as he spilled into the condom.</p>
  <p>“Fuck yes,” Jack whispered, then slammed against his ass twice before tensing up with his usual orgasmic rush.</p>
  <p>Daniel pushed his pillow away and smiled into the mattress.  “Jesus,” he whispered.</p>
  <p>“Yeah, that,” Jack gasped, making Daniel chuckle softly.  Pulling out and dropping down beside him, he said, “You do know that anyone standing outside the bedroom door, or the closed window for that matter, would have been able to guess what was going on.”</p>
  <p>“That would make them voyeurs and equally guilty,” Daniel grinned.  In reply, Jack kissed him, lightly at first, then more passionately.  When they broke for air,  Daniel reached down and pulled off his condom.  “So what do we do with these?” he asked as he tied it shut.</p>
  <p>Jack removed his as well and with a bold grin, handed it to Daniel.  “Now you have another use for those Ziploc baggies you carry around in your field pack.”</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>. .</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>Over the next two nights, they indulged their Quiet kink and Daniel found that Jack seemed to get off on it a lot more than he himself did.  And just like before, he used unexpected verbal cues to get them to orgasm at the same time.  Daniel was learning a whole new appreciation for Jack’s imaginative talents as well as his willingness to take risks under certain conditions.</p>
  <p>Sam was smug because Teal’c finally gave in and got some sleep, which Daniel found very amusing.  During their working hours, he had thought about asking Mural about their attitude toward homosexuality, but as he explored the city, he found it hadn’t been necessary.  There were couples of opposite and same sex and they acted naturally.  There wasn’t any sniggering going on or finger pointing.  It was refreshing to see a culture that wasn’t repressed and Daniel knew that Latona would be a place he’d love to come back to, even without Jack.  There was a natural peace here that had more to do with the art and academic philosophy of the planet than their sexual freedoms, but the latter definitely helped.</p>
  <p>When the mission was complete, and Mural said farewell to them at the edge of the city, the team headed for the stargate.  Sam looked lost in thought and she kept glancing at Daniel and Jack.  Finally, Daniel had to ask.  “What?”</p>
  <p>She looked over her shoulder, then gave him a curious look.  “Did you notice that the Latonans have open homosexuality?”  Her gaze went to Jack, too, including him in the question, but she didn’t look at Teal’c.  That told Daniel that the two of them had already discussed the subject.</p>
  <p>“Yeah, so?” Daniel asked, greatly hoping that she and Teal’c wouldn’t reveal themselves to be homophobes.</p>
  <p>“Nothing,” she began, feeling hesitant.  She seemed to want to say more, but instead said, “I just found it weird.”</p>
  <p>“In what way, Carter?” Jack asked.</p>
  <p>His question seemed to surprise her.  “It didn’t bother you, sir?”</p>
  <p>“Nope,” Jack said simply, but before she could ask why, he added, “It’s not anything we need to be concerned about.”</p>
  <p>“I’m not concerned, I just found it … weird.”</p>
  <p>“Because you’re not used to seeing it,” Daniel stated, hoping she’d agree and drop the subject.  It was a mixed fortune, for she did the former but not the latter.</p>
  <p>“No,” she drawled.  “I’m not used to it.  Doesn’t mean I object, either.”</p>
  <p>Daniel felt the tension in his shoulders relax just a bit, but he had yet to hear from Teal’c.  “And your opinion, Teal’c?”</p>
  <p>Teal’c gave him a thoughtful look. “I neither approve nor disapprove, Daniel Jackson.  People will seek comfort from whomever they wish and it is not my place to judge.”</p>
  <p>Daniel glanced at Jack and wondered if he was thinking the same thing:  Teal’c might not be so egalitarian if he knew that his team leader and teammate were in a sexual relationship.  To Daniel’s intense relief, Sam changed the subject to the Sentinel device and the conversation stayed there well after they returned home.</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>. . .</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>In his office, Daniel finished writing up his report.  He included the information about the sexually free society of the Latonans.  If Sam and Teal’c failed to mention it in their reports, that was their choice, but Daniel wanted to make a point.  This was a society that prospered in good health and part of it was due to a repression-free atmosphere.</p>
  <p>The bulkhead door opened at that moment of thought and Daniel glanced over.  “Hey, Jack.”</p>
  <p>“Daniel.”  Jack closed the door behind him and asked, “You ready to head out or are you still working on the report?”</p>
  <p>“Just finishing,” Daniel said, literally doing just that as his fingers flew over the keyboard.  “Why?”</p>
  <p>Jack stared at him, thinking there must be only one reason that Daniel hadn’t finished yet.  He walked and sat down in the spare chair, crossing a leg over the other, then reached over and tapped on the side of the keyboard.  “Did you put in the part about how the planet is filled with queers galore?”</p>
  <p>Daniel rolled his eyes.  “I did.”  He pursed his lips.  “Did you?”</p>
  <p>“Nope, left it to you.”</p>
  <p>“Sam and Teal’c?”</p>
  <p>“Nope, they left it to you, too.”</p>
  <p>Daniel blinked, and after a second, realized what Jack meant.  “So basically, you guys left it to the liberal civilian.”</p>
  <p>Jack gave him a pained expression.  “Price of admission, Daniel.  I’d change it if I could.”</p>
  <p>Daniel sighed as he saved his report in the system, then shut down his machine.  After getting his cell phone out of his desk, he got up and grabbed his fatigue jacket.  “Okay, now I’m finished.  Did you have something in mind for this evening?”</p>
  <p>“Dinner,” Jack replied.</p>
  <p>“Jason back yet?”</p>
  <p>Jack winked at him.  “He’s been waiting at home.”</p>
  <p>Daniel wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but he found out when Jason ambushed Jack inside his house and kissed the hell out of him.  It then occurred to Daniel that Jason had either broken in or he had a key.  It was likely the latter.  As he watched them, Daniel was filled with a feeling of ease and was damn grateful that his jealous anger was gone.  The only thing on his mind, after Jason had finished saying hello to him in the same spectacular fashion, was whether he could find or make a Latonan bed for his bedroom.  The only exception would be that he wouldn’t be as quiet as he had been on Latona.  Out of uniform, it just wasn’t possible.</p>
  <p>As he waited for Jack and Jason to start dinner, he fished his cell phone out of his jacket and checked his messages.  Four text messages and two voice mails, all from Dylan.  With a grin, he dialed the number, even though the current time was after 9 p.m.</p>
  <p>“McKenzie.”</p>
  <p>“Hey you,” Daniel greeted in as sexy a voice as he could muster.</p>
  <p>“Hey you,” Dylan replied.  “You’re back.”</p>
  <p>“No, this is just an incredibly sophisticated voice mail system.”</p>
  <p>Dylan chuckled, then cleared his throat several times.  When he didn’t say anything right away, Daniel knew something was up.  “What?”</p>
  <p>“I have to leave for Vancouver next week.”</p>
  <p>Daniel’s mouth dropped open.  “But that’s three weeks early.”</p>
  <p>“Which is why I was wondering what you were doing this weekend.  I’m taking it off.”</p>
  <p>Daniel looked over at Jack, then said to Dylan, “Can you come down?”</p>
  <p>“I was hoping to, yeah.”</p>
  <p>“Then I’ll see you … Friday night or Saturday?”</p>
  <p>“Friday.”</p>
  <p>“See you then.”</p>
  <p>Daniel’s heart was pounding in his chest; it had been a while since he’d felt this kind of panic.  He thought he’d had time to see Dylan before Vancouver but fate had obviously intervened.  “I need the weekend off, Jack.”</p>
  <p>“He’s leaving ahead of schedule?” Jack guessed, having heard Daniel’s part of the conversation.  Daniel nodded, trying to hide his emotion, but Jack could see the distress in his eyes.  He no longer had a few weeks to say goodbye, he had a few days.  Gripped with the desire to see him happy, Jack moved over and cupped his lover’s right jaw, brushing his thumb over his lips.  “Why don’t you both stay the weekend here.”</p>
  <p>“Why?” Daniel asked, slightly confused.</p>
  <p>“So you don’t have to worry about being quiet.”</p>
  <p>“And what about the plans you had with Jason?”</p>
  <p>Jason snuck up behind him and kissed the side of his neck.  “They already included you.”</p>
  <p>“Having Dylan here isn’t going to ruin that,” Jack added.</p>
  <p>Daniel sighed with satisfaction, but he was curious.  “So what are those plans exactly?”</p>
  <p>“Nothing big,” Jason answered as he walked over and grabbed the TV remote.  “Just hanging out together.”</p>
  <p>“I was going to ask,” Jack said, half-apologetically, “but now there’s no need.”  He then gave Daniel that enigmatic smile.  Not the one on his lips, but the one that tended to show up in his eyes when he was holding something back.</p>
  <p>Shooting Jack a suspicious look, Daniel asked, “What’re you thinking?”</p>
  <p>With a suggestive jog of his brows, Jack asked, “Know where I can buy the right sort of restraints?”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>